Ellery Trevelyan
Ellery Trevelyan, born in the winter of 9:19, is the fourth child (and third triplet) born to Bann Elric and Lady Eloise Trevelyan. Overview Physical Appearance Having spent much of her life confined within the Circle, Ellery is pale and slender. From her mother, she inherited lavender-grey eyes and a slim jawline, and from her father she inherited high cheekbones and dark brown hair. She stands approximately 5'8" tall. Her hair was long in her youth, tumbling down to her waist. She was often seen with flowers entwined within her mane, or braided into a crown atop her head. Her father, upon discovering that she was a mage, chopped off her hair in a fit of rage. Ashamed of the vanity he accused her of, she has worn it short since then. Personality TBE - INFJ 'Talents and Skills' Ellery spent much of her youth volunteering at the chantry, assisting in the care of the injured, sick and dying. She was often praised for her bedside manner and the devoted care she gave her patients. Biography Early Life After Lady Eloise's death in 9:21, Bann Elric Trevelyan was left to care for their children alone. As head of a prominent noble household however, he was an important man and had many other matters to attend to. As long as the children were well-behaved, obedient and regularly attended the Chants, he mostly did not involve himself in their day-to-day care. As a result, the Trevelyan children were mostly raised by an assortment of nannies and tutors. Eldest brother Astor was a special case; as he was the heir, once he turned eleven Bann Trevelyan took a more direct role in his upbringing. The paths their other three children should take in life were still carefully planned out - the Trevelyan name was well-respected and the Bann would not have it besmirched. Lyrica and Ellery were promised to the Chantry, while Weston was to be given to the Templar Order. Growing up, Ellery was a timid, quiet girl. She loved to learn and was a favourite among the tutors her father hired for his children. She was a devout Andrastian and often spent time at the local Chantry, caring for the sick and poor. She liked to wear pretty dresses and braid flowers into garlands, offering them so sweetly to her siblings that even Weston was seen, more than once, with a crown of Andraste's grace atop his head. Her father had plans to send her to the Chantry, intending for her to become a Revered Mother in the future. Those plans were disrupted when Ellery was discovered to be a mage, shortly after turning eleven. This was a tumultuous time in Ellery's life. Her father abhorred mages and reacted violently when her magic was discovered. Enraged that his daughter would bring such shame to the Trevelyan name, he blamed her vanity for the curse and chopped off her waist-length hair as punishment - she wounded his pride, so he saw fit to take away the one thing she was most proud of. Her father was a great admirer of Knight-Commander Meredith, and it was only the quiet intervention of Astor that prevented her from being sent to Kirkwall's Gallows instead of Ostwick's Circle of Magi. She was not well received at the Circle, however. Her uncle was Knight-Commander Ivon Trevelyan, a man known for his love of the hunt - he spends most of his time in the field with a small hand-selected team, hunting down apostates and Dalish mages. Though the Knight-Commander was rarely at the Circle, everyone has heard the rumours of what happens to these captured mages if they resist, and his name is often used as a threat to anyone who misbehaves. Her association with him made the other mages wary of her, and it would take almost a year for them to accept her. Life at the Circle All her life, Ellery was taught to fear mages, who all carried the potential of becoming abominations. The idea that she was one herself was terrifying and she cried for days after finding out; she did her best to serve Him, why did He see fit to bestow this curse upon her? Despite her fear, it was clear early on that Ellery was especially gifted in magic. Senior Enchanter Lydia saw her potential and encouraged her talent, becoming her mentor in the process. The more she learned at the Circle, the less she saw magic as a curse but rather a blessing from the Maker. The power she had been granted can do great things; she had the ability to change the world around her with a mere thought. There was so much good that can be done with it and Ellery was excited to learn more. While possession still frightened her, she drew strength from her belief in the Maker. Magic is His gift to her, and as long as she used it to serve Him, she would find protection within His embrace. Senior Enchanter Lydia was respected by the other students, and her acceptance of Ellery would open the door for the others to accept her as well. By the time of her Harrowing two years later, Ellery had earned the admiration of her fellow mages. She was looked up to (a few with envy) by the other students as she was considered the 'golden child' of Ostwick Circle. She was unaware of the jealousy however, and was happy to offer her assistance to her peers, many of whom sought her out for her gentle guidance. Though she could excel at any discipline she chose, she was a sweet girl who sought to make the world a better place. She chose to concentrate on spirit healing with the intention of volunteering her services to the Chantry. Life at the Circle was tame and predictable, but Ellery was content there. During Knight-Commander Ivon's many absences, Knight-Captain Everett Quin was in charge. He was a strict man, but empathized with the mages; he didn't see them as monsters, but rather as victims of circumstance. As long as they abided by Chantry rules and the guidelines he sets, he ensures that his soldiers keep a respectful distance from their charges. Despite this, he can be ruthless when he has to be. Mages that stray are cut down without hesitation, lest they disrupt the peace he works so diligently to maintain. To maintain order within the Circle, the mages' daily lives were extremely structured, as shown below. Mages were not allowed to leave the Circle, and visitors were rarely allowed (Ellery's family connection allowed her this one luxury, arranged in secret by Astor). Knight-Captain Everett believed that ignorance bred fear, and that fear led to sin - and to possession. Because of this, he ensured that the mages had access to the best education he was able to provide, in a variety of topics ranging from mathematics to the history of Thedas. Ostwick Rebellion In 9:35, an elf named Atlas was captured near Ostwick and brought to the Circle. TBE * meeting Atlas * The murder of Senior Enchanter Lydia and Atlas's involvement and subsequent escape * Ellery's role in the restoration of the Circle * Her vow to learn how to fight, in order to protect * Weston's return and assistance In-game TBE * Reason for being at Conclave, reaction to news of Weston's death * Believes that she is Andraste's chosen * The Wrath of Heaven (meets Cullen/Lyrica, Cassandra, Solas, Varric, Leliana, goes through mountain) * The Threat Remains (meets Josephine, events at Val Royeaux, recruiting Vivian, Sera, Blackwall, Iron Bull) * Champions of the Just (allies with templars, recruiting Cole) * In Your Heart Shall Burn (recruiting Dorian, reaction to appointment as Inquisitor & the events of the attack on Haven) * Here Lies the Abyss (Stroud left behind, Grey Wardens join Inquisition) * Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts (Gaspard, Celene and Briala to rule Orlais together) * What Pride Had Wrought (completes the rituals, allies with sentinels, Ellery drinks from Well) * Initially supported Vivienne as Divine, ends up supporting Cassandra Post-game TBE * Disbands Inquisition, joins the Chargers as a healer * Entrusts Lyrica with the task of stopping Solas Relationships Family Relationships TBE * Bann Elric Trevelyan * Astor Trevelyan * Weston Trevelyan * Lyrica Trevelyan * Knight-Commander Ivon Trevelyan Circle Relationships TBE * Senior Enchanter Lydia * First Enchanter Laurence * Knight-Captain Everett Quin Romantic Relationships TBE * Atlas * Blackwall * Iron Bull Companions and Advisors TBE * Cullen * Josephine * Leliana * Cassandra * Solas * Varric * Sera * Cole * Vivienne * Dorian Miscellaneous Timeline of Events With the Trevelyan triplets, who becomes Inquisitor depends on a few factors. I have included a color-coded timeline of events to make it easier to follow (and for my own reference, ha). For the Inquisitor Ellery timeline: * Lyrica will evade capture by the mercenaries sent by their father * Weston will die at the Conclave * Atlas will die at the Conclave For the Inquisitor Lyrica timeline: * Lyrica will be captured and returned to Ostwick by the mercenaries sent by her father * Ellery will die at the Conclave * Atlas will die at the Conclave For the Inquisitor Weston timeline: * Lyrica will evade capture by the mercenaries sent by their father * Ellery will die at the conclave * Atlas will die at the Conclave Fun Facts TBE 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery Category:Inquisitor Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Rift Mage Category:Trevelyan Category:Iron Bull Romance Category:Syling